06 And 07 Join The Crew
by Kagami-14
Summary: Okay so we know that you always wondered what would happen if Trowa had two sisters who happen to also be Gundam Pilots.
1. Prologue

Hi everybody! I just want to say that I don't own Gundam Wing. Well, I own a few videos, but not the show itself.

**Prologue**

Pilot information:

01- Heero Yuy

Age-17

Gundam Wing Zero

02- Duo Maxwell

Age-18

Gundam Deathscythe

03- Trowa Barton

Age-18

Gundam Heavyarms

04-Quatre Winner

Age-16

Gundam Sandrock

05-Chang Wufei

Age-17

Gundam Shenlong

Being held on level 23,and 24. Blocks c,d, f, g,and h.

The information pooled across the screen. Nothing could keep Kaiya from her target, after all, she was the best hacker on the team.

The Gundam Boys were in trouble, and yet again, it was up to Sharna and Kaiya to get them out. All seven gundam pilots were known to OZ and the world, but the two girls were known to be quick tempered. OZ always had more luck getting the guys.

Kaiya printed out the blueprints for the base and marked where each pilot was being held, and the quickest path there. She sighed. How many times was she going to have to save their asses?

Well tell me if you want more!

Kagami


	2. Chapter One

Hi everybody! I just want to say that I don't own Gundam Wing. Well, I own a few videos, but not the show itself.

Chapter One

"So, Kaiya…," Sharna said as she leaned over Kaiya's shoulder and looked at the screen. Sharna had perfected the art of annoying Kaiya. It was her favorite hobby after beating up Duo.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm kinda busy here?" Kaiya said with frustration to her older sibling. She knew that tone of voice. Sharna was up to something.

"What do you mean? I just came over to see what my favorite sibling is doing?" Sharna said with a smile dancing across her lips.

"Well let's hope I'm your favorite sibling. Your only other choice is Trowa, and he's a clown. Cut to the chase. I need to concentrate on getting the guys out," Kaiya stated, her eyes returning to the screen.

"Okay, I was wondering if I could borrow--," Sharna said, but was instantly cut off.

"No, you can't borrow sandstorm because you broke Deathscythe Hell and want me to use it. Next you're going to try to bribe me by saying I'm a better pilot then you and I can handle a malfunctioning Gundam," Kaiya said as she hacked into more information.

"But I'm the-," Sharna said, but was cut off again.

"Now you're going to say that you're the oldest and should do as I say, but technically you aren't," Kaiya said without emotion. She could tell this was going to be a long day.

Luckily she could tune out most of her sister's whining and listen to only the parts where she would have to answer.

"Oh, come on! Trowa is only six minutes older than me! Curse it, why did he have to be the older twin! But anyways, I am three years older than you," Sharna said.

She did not want to fly Deathscythe hell in the condition it was in. It wasn't even her fault it got messed up. She was protecting Duo when his Gundam wasn't working.

"Sharna in case you haven't notice, let me point something out. You, Trowa, and Duo are the oldest out of our group at eighteen. I don't listen to you. Heero and Wufei are seventeen. I don't listen to them. Quatre and I are fifteen. I only listen to Quatre when I'm in a good mood. Age isn't going to get you anywhere," Kaiya said. Sharna sighed heavily. "If I lend sandstorm to you when we rescue the guys, what Gundam am I to use?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," Sharna said as she looked at her younger sister.

"Why don't you use Duo's Deathscythe and just give it back to him once you get him out?" Kaiya sighed.

"Hey, I didn't think of that! Thanks! Wait a minute! What do ya mean by 'when you get him out'? You are so helping me!" Sharna questioned.

"Yeah I will, but they're all held in different areas. Look, here are the blueprints for the base. I've highlighted the areas where they're being held, and the best way to get there from where we enter," Kaiya said, "I'll get Heero, Trowa, and Quatre if you get Duo and Wufei. WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU GIGGLING ABOUT?"

"Well, it's just that the path you lined out, well, it spells baka!" Sharna said in complete hysterics.

By now, Kaiya was ready to scream. The day had been bad enough for her already, but this just iced the cake. She grabbed her gun and walked out the computer room door.

"Hey Kaiya? Where are you going? Oy, wait for me!" Sharna said as she too, grabbed her gun and ran out the door after her little sister.

Inside the base, Heero sat still, unmoving. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to get caught by OZ.

His thoughts went quickly to Relena, and about how she would tease him about not being strong enough. No! What am I thinking? Heero mentally cursed himself.

Why is it that he always thought of her? All she had done was found out to much, and then become a nuisance. She was nothing more then just a stupid civilian! Why did he always think about her!

"Heero Yuy!"

Heero's eyes darted around the room until he found the source of the voice. Up in the air duct, Kaiya's face was smiling an evil little grin at him.

"Kaiya, move out of the way so that I can get up," Heero whispered. Kaiya smirked then moved out of view. Heero pulled himself up into the now-open air duct and looked at Kaiya.

"What's the plan?" Heero asked, his voice with no emotion.

"Well, Sharna is already on her way to get Duo and Wufei. I still need to get Quatre and Trowa out. If you go down this way," Kaiya pointed to the right, "Trowa's holding cell is the second vent on the bottom of the duct. Just warning you, the vents aren't very sturdy, so climb over them. I've all ready fallen through one," Kaiya said in one breath.

"Roger," Heero said as he took off down the right tunnel, "I'll meet you outside the base at 1400."

"'Kay!"

Sharna crawled along the air ducts with Duo following her. She had told him to go outside and that she could get Wufei alone, but when she fell though the ventilation shaft, Duo didn't think she was capable.

"Hey Sharna, isn't it over here?" Duo said as he looked down one of the vents.

"No you dope. Kaiya said it was there, but Wufei's not in there," Sharna said indignantly.

"Actually, that is Wufei. See, Hi Wu-man! We're here to rescue you!" Duo screamed as he stuck his head down the shaft.

It turned out that Sharna was right, in fact, that wasn't Wufei, but an OZ officer wondering where the Gundam Pilot had run away to. This then resulted in Duo getting shot at.

With a couple of F-bombs being dropped here and there, Duo and Sharna managed to completely fall out of the air duct.

"Hurry, run!" Duo screamed as he grabbed Sharna's wrist and pulled her out the open door. The officer continued to shoot after them.

"CODE RED! CODE RED! THE GUNDAM PILOT"S ARE ESCAPING! ALERT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" the young man screamed into the com link as he chased after the two pilots.

The whole base was on alert now, and Sharna and Duo still didn't know where the other pilots were.

Quatre and Kaiya walked quietly around the corner. They had gotten pretty far without anyone noticing them. This was pure luck. They had never really gotten this far in an escape mission without being noticed.

Yet again, that's because Duo isn't here right. Quatre thought to himself with a smirk.

"CODE RED! CODE RED! THE GUNDAM PILOT"S ARE ESCAPING! ALERT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

"Great! Just Great! I'm going to bet that Duo's involved in this! Come on Quatre! No point in sneaking now!" Kaiya yelled as she started to run. Quatre picked up his pace and soon had caught up to Kaiya.

Well Tell me if it is good or not!

Kagami


End file.
